Warlock & Demon
by NetherStray
Summary: The search for two enchanted items brings a warlock and a demon face to face with the impending destruction of the Cataclysm. When demons and magic are involved, though, there are plenty of chances for things to go wrong! One-shot.


"This is unwise."

I looked over my shoulder at the felguard. His huge, bladed form was hunched over, just as my own small frame was bent behind the corner of the wall. It had been a rainy day in Redridge Mountains, a day on which the encroaching Blackrock orcs didn't take too kindly to being told to stand watch. Even stupid, disgusting orcs didn't like rainy weather. Never one to pass up an opportunity, I had decided it would be a good day to launch a small assault on their keep. I rolled my eyes at Akrashokin. "Oh, like you know anything…"

"I know battle." The felguard clenched his severely extending lower jaw. "This battle will not turn out well."

"But we've gotten so far already," I pointed out. It was true. There had been very little resistance so far. Sure, most of the orcs were indoors on a day like today, but… I could deal with that. "You're not too scared to go on, are you?"

Akra straightened his neck. "Of course I'm not."

I grinned. "Then let's go."

My motive for even attacking the keep of orcs was far from patriotic, of course. I could care less that the town of Lakeshire had been under assault from the orcs for months. No, one of these orcs would be carrying two very important items. One item was a belt. Well-crafted with felcloth woven in, it would suit my purposes perfectly. The other, a staff, would amplify my already considerable prowess in shadows and fel. The only problem was that I had only heard rumors that the orcs carried such items. I had yet to find one or both for myself. Stepping around the corner, I startled several orcs in the keep. One of them barked orders in their harsh, guttural tongue, sending the other five after me. That must be the leader. I muttered a short incantation, cursing him before slipping back behind the corner. "Your turn," I whispered to Akra. The demon nodded his small, bladed head, stepping around me.

The orcs rounded the corner swiftly, just as swiftly thrown back by the mighty battle axe that swung out at their midsections. Two of them, foolishly ahead of the others, sustained heavy injury to their stomachs, entrails sloshing to the floor as their owners stared stupidly down in horror. I grinned wide. The horror would just be beginning for them.

Three left while the other two lost blood. Akra skillfully swung at one of them, lodging his axe in the orc's head. Immediately, it fell to the ground, legs giving way under it. The split second it took for Akra to yank his axe loose, however, gave two an opportunity. One lashed out with a beaten hatchet, aiming for Akra's less armored shoulder. The axe sank deep, quickly yanked back as a curse leapt from my lips to the orc's body, constricting his blood vessels. Unable to move quickly, the orc was easily slain with an enraged swing from Akra's own axe, slicing through the orc's shoulder and further to its spine.

One left. This one wore a robe and carried a staff. Unfortunately, it was not the staff I sought. I knew that much just by looking at the splintering stick in the orc's hands. This one could bring trouble. I quickly cursed it, corrupted it, and was about to immolate the thing before my spell suddenly stopped. I tried to form another spell, trying again. My lips wouldn't move. Banished! Akra set to work on the orc, quickly dispatching it while I struggled to remove myself from the spell. There had to be some sort of release. There always was with orc spells. Too often, they would cast them on their own allies in a fit of rage, and therefore needed safety releases.

There. There it was. I forced my will upon the strand of spellwork, forcing the banishment to end. Not a moment too soon, either. The orcs' commander was upon us, seemingly cursing in a fit of disgust after seeing his troops fall so easily to a mere human and a leashed demon. Letting loose a battle cry, he charged forth, swinging with such speed and force that Akra could not leap to the side. Forced to parry the attack, Akra did his best to push the orc back. The orc held his ground, much larger than the others we had taken out so easily. I smiled. There were ways around that problem, though. I quickly thought back to a spell I had used a week before, reciting the incantation and directing it to the orc. The orc seemed no different at first, then slowly lost his footing against the felguard. The curse of weakness. It had no damaging effects on its own, but it was definitely the bane of any seasoned warrior. The orc's muscles gave way, face split in half by a merciless thrust from Akra's axe. Falling to the ground, he joined the pile of orcs we had made mere moments before. I smiled, admiring our work. "Good work, Akra."

Akra snorted, looking around. "More will come soon." He shot me a glare. "I don't see why Phannar never has to help you with these tasks. He would be better suited for this sort of-"

"If you hadn't noticed, Phannar doesn't make for very good conversation." I thought back to the one time I had bothered trying to make a joke in the voidwalker's presence. I had gotten a blank stare and a long moment of silence.

"I wasn't aware the purpose of summoning a demon was for companionship…" Akra rolled his eyes, dropping to one knee. "Now fix this." He jabbed a finger towards his shoulder, still injured from the orc's lucky strike.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it…" I focused, channeling some of my own living essence into the wound. The pain was minimal as always, but still bothersome. The wound sealed quickly, leaving not a trace of its existence. I caught my breath a moment, reaching into my pack to retrieve a small roll of wheat bread. Casting spells was definitely hungry business. I sat against the wall, grinning. "Y'know, you were saying it would be a bad idea. Look how it turned out!" I opened my arms wide. "Six orcs down, probably only twenty to go! And we're not even winded!"

His eyes scanned the empty hall. "Not yet."

"Since when were demons so damn pessimistic?" I frowned. "Why are you acting like an imp all of a sudden?" I did my best to imitate my imp's voice. "'Master! This isn't really necessary, is it? Wouldn't you rather go burn down a forest or something? Forests don't fight back!" I laughed. Akra shook his head, grinning nonetheless.

Suddenly, the keep began shaking. Slightly at first, then with vigor. I grimaced. "Shit… More tremors?" I laid down on the floor, huddling into the corner of the wall and floor. Akra flattened himself against the wall, watching the ceiling warily.

"Third so far today, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Wonder what's causing them…"

The tremors continued. The keep continued to shake, but its stable, tapering shape held together. I looked to Akra. "Think we should get outside?"

He shook his head. "There might be a landslide. This whole structure is on a hill."

I bit my lip. "And if it gives way, the structure will tumble down."

He considered that, the imagery probably flickering through his mind. He nodded eventually. "We'll get out, then. The shoreline should be safer." I got onto my hands and knees, pushing myself to my feet, falling over directly afterward from the shaking. I frowned, looking to Akra. He was standing just fine, now away from the wall he had flattened against. Huge feet. That's what he had.

"Carry me."

"…What?"

"Carry me. I can't stand up properly."

"Surely you're joking-"

"AKRA!" I roared, hoping to sound as intimidating as possible. "CARRY YOUR MASTER!"

He winced, quickly picking me up and hoisting me onto his unarmored shoulder. I grabbed onto his shoulder spikes, hanging on as he quickly charged out of the keep. Sure enough, the towers surrounding the keep were looking unstable, one close to the keep in particular. I pointed to the bridge we had come across to get in. Akra nodded, running to the bridge. Before arriving at our destination, however, the land the bridge was built into gave way, cracking before our very eyes. I pulled back on his spikes, pointing in the other direction. "The land route it is!" Turning again, we charged off towards the gentler slope of the hill the keep sat upon. I looked into the distance. Smoke rose from Blackrock Mountain to the north. Never a good sign. I looked to the east. Gnolls camped there had begun to panic, heading into the mage tower nearby. To the west, Lakeshire lay sleepy and quiet as ever. I pointed Akra to the west. "Head to the town!"

Charging off again, we set off down the path. I looked back at Blackrock. Fire shot out of the peak, black clouds growing thicker. "Ash! Get to a building and close the door!" Akra nodded quickly, halfway to Lakeshire. If the ash descended on us, we would certainly be burned to death. If we didn't die of burns first, we'd definitely suffocate from inhaling it. There wasn't a curse I could cast that was as potent as that mountain's fury.

As we neared Lakeshire, I saw guards motioning townspeople indoors, seeing the threat just as clearly as we did. I waved to the guards. "Hey! Wait a sec for us!" The guards nodded quickly, but as another violent tremor shook the earth, I looked back, seeing a wave of black and orange heading down the mountain on all sides. The guards headed indoors, closing the doors behind them.

"Damnit!" The nerve! I was a citizen just like they were, and yet they were locking us out? There was still time! We made our way to the doors. I climbed off of Akra, pounding on the wooden barrier. "Let us in, damnit!"

Muffled from the other side, I heard "You can come in, but the demon stays out!"

"But he's under my control!" I protested. "He's more likely to hurt himself than any of you!" Akra set a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait."

I looked back at him. "What?" The air gained the undeniable smell of sulphur. I tensed.

Akra nodded solemnly. "I'll stay outside. You get in there."

"What?" My jaw dropped. I quickly shook my head. "No, if you can't come in, I'll simply send you back to the Nether. I-"

"There's no time for that and you know it."

Akrashokin, the felguard who had stuck by me even in the worst of times, who had obeyed my every command, was willing to sacrifice himself for my safety. I couldn't believe it. "But… But there must be some other way… If you just run in…"

He shook his head again. "You know they'll only push me back out."

I knew it was true. The townspeople would never accept a demon into their shelter. I bowed my head. "…You've been a wonderful minion, Akrashokin. I won't soon forget you."

Akra patted my shoulder. "Get into that shelter. I'll see you in another life, if such a thing exists."

I smiled a bit. Turning, I knocked on the door. "…The demon stays outside." I heard the bolt being pulled from the door, the lock being unlocked, and the hinge squeaking open. I stepped back, allowing the door room. Many people were inside, all watching fearfully as the only thing standing between them and a fiery doom was pushed aside for a warlock and a demon. I stepped into the threshold and-

A burly hand grabbed my arm, yanked me back, and switched positions with me, tossing me outside. I looked in shock as Akra charged into the shelter. The smell of sulphur was intense now, and powdery ash fell from the sky. People inside screamed in terror at the felguard now in their midst. The guards panicked, closing the door as the ash fell, and I caught a glimpse of Akra grinning and waving at me.

"…Oh, you little shi-"

The End


End file.
